


Naptime

by tangyyy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M, Naptime, Paris - Freeform, Post canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet time, They're sooooo soft, baby girl - Freeform, dads!elu, hint of hot talk, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: He stretched out his arm and stroked her hair. At his touch, the little girl shook her head. Eliott immediately withdrew his hand, not wanting to interrupt her light sleep. Unfortunately, this concern seemed a bit late when Éléonore opened her big blue eyes. Her face clouded with sleep, the baby hardly lifted her head and looked at Eliott."Hi Baby Girl..." He whispered, a sweet smile on his lips.Frowning, the little girl remained motionless for a moment, her little mouth still open. She huffed, obviously struggling to wake up completely.orSweet & Soft Lucas & Eliott as happy tired dads.





	Naptime

Eliott was walking fast through the streets of Paris under the warm sun of July. He had forgotten to take his treatment this morning, he realised it around 2pm, in the middle of a working meeting. Without a second thought, he had jumped into the underground to reach his apartment and take his medicine. This concern was new to the young man. For years, he didn't really care, taking his pills during depressive crisis and stopping as soon as he felt better. He knew very well the risks that such a behavior might imply but it was stronger than him, he couldn't help himself. Lucas' love hadn't changed anything much. His man was beyond perfect, reminding him to take his treatment regularly but was never too insistent and didn't treat him like a child, but of course, it wasn't enough. If Eliott couldn't take this damn treatment everyday, it was because he didn't really want to.  
  
But that was before. Now there was Éléonore. Just at the thought of this beautiful name, a small smile appeared on Eliott's lips who walked down the _rue Myrha_.  
  
Lucas and him had been together for over ten years. Living things minute by minute, step by step, they had moved in together when Lucas entered college. Eager to commit to each other, they married surrounded by their families and their closest friends, on winter of 2026. Getting married on February had been Eliott's idea, the latter dreaming of a romantic day under the snow. It hadn't snowed on the day of their wedding, but they still spent a wonderful day. Then they bought an apartment together, a former leather workshop located in _la Goutte d'Or_ neighborhood. The poor condition of the building explaining its reasonable price, the two young men had spent nearly two years to remodel the place on their image to make their own nest. Life was going on, the couple working a lot, Lucas as a psychomotor therapist at the _Hôpital de la Pitié Salpétrière_ and Eliott as a cartoonist in a small independent company. They often met with their friends, went to a lot of parties, saw plenty of exhibitions, loved good films and traveled to France or abroad as soon as they could. And then, when Eliott turned thirty one, the two young men started to dream to have a child. The need to create a true loving family, the dream of concretising their love around a little human being that they would deeply loved...  
  
They had shared this idea with one of their friends, Romane, an aromantic artist who was craving to start a family. After long months of deep thoughts, doubts and dreams, the decision had been made, a child would born of the love of Eliott and Lucas and the great affection they both felt for Romane. The latter would remain the child's mom and the two men would be his/her two dads.  
  
Éléonore Lallemant was born in the night of December 17 2031. Lovely little girl with big blue eyes of 2,855 kilos.  
  
Her birth had totally changed Eliott's life. He would never have thought that he could feel a love so powerful and unconditional as the one who had struck him at his daughter's first sight. He loved Lucas, of course, more than ever, but that love, that feeling he felt towards Éléonore... It was beyond words. From then on, he made a point of taking his treatment every damn day. If Eliott could tolerate (although shameful) the idea of making Lucas living Hell during his crises, it was out of the question that the little girl had to live all that.

Cheeks flushed and skin moist with heat, Eliott pushed the heavy wooden door of their apartment. Setting his keys hastily in a small box on the entrance furniture, he crossed the narrow corridor fully tiled of cement patterned floor and came in their living room. The place seemed deserted.  
  
"Lucas?” Called Eliott. Nobody answered him.  
Perhaps he had gone out for a walk with Éléonore? With this overwhelming heat it didn't seem like a very good idea, but why not? Eliott walked to the kitchen, grabbed his medicine in a small wicker basket they used to put some of their drugs and swallowed it with great sip of fresh water.  
  
He tried to call Lucas on his cell phone but he heard a ringtone on the living room table. He was out without his phone? It really wasn't in his habits... Now fully intrigued, Eliott went around the rooms of the house. Nobody in their room or in Éléonore's. God, the air was hot... Eliott ran a hand over his sweaty forehead. He loved this apartment, but he had to admit that it was difficult to keep some fresh air on the inside on summer time. One of the advantages of living in a big city... Their home office was deserted and the bathroom as well. However, walking near the large half closed patio door, Eliott recognised a sound that was very familiar to him.  
  
Putting a foot in the small paved courtyard, Eliott remained motionless for a moment. Lucas slept on his back, on an old mattress that was usually stored in their shed, his open mouth letting out sweet snores. On his bare belly rested the upper body of the little girl, she also deeply asleep. Under the shade of a wooden pergola covered with wisteria, their hair danced with the breeze produced by two fans settled at Lucas' feet. Visibly suffering from the summer heat, Lucas had wore flannel shorts only, while Éléonore was wearing her diaper for one and only piece of cloths.  
  
Eliott bit the inside of his cheek, holding back a sigh of pleasure. How beautiful they were, both of them asleep on each other. The young man looked at his watch. He was supposed to come back at work once his treatment was taken but after all, after these long months of hard work, no one would blame him for hanging around a bit...  
  
With catlike steps, he walked to the mattress, crouched and lay on his side, close to Lucas. Leaning on one elbow, he watched his man and his daughter for a long time.  
Eleven months old Éléonore wasn't a long sleeper. Still waking up once at a night and only rarely sleeping during the day, her tight sleep schedule had reduced the two men to a state of permanent tiredness. Exhausted, but happy, if they'd have choice they wouldn't have change anything. Or maybe adding two or three hours of sleep on each night? Nothing more. Staring at the dark rings under Lucas' eyes, Eliott lightly stroked them with his fingers. In his sleep, Lucas wrinkled his nose, moved a few inches and put a protective hand on Éléonore's back. Eliott switched his focus back to the little girl. Her round cheek resting against the firm and tanned Lucas' belly, she was sleeping with her mouth open, a small trickle of drool dripping from her pink lips. Knees resting on the mattress, buttocks in the air. Eliott was still amused by the funny positions his daughter adopted at naptime.

He stretched out his arm and stroked her hair. At his touch, the little girl shook her head. Eliott immediately withdrew his hand, not wanting to interrupt her light sleep. Unfortunately, this concern seemed a bit late when Éléonore opened her big blue eyes. Her face clouded with sleep, the baby hardly lifted her head and looked at Eliott.  
"Hi Baby Girl..." He whispered, a sweet smile on his lips.  
Frowning, the little girl remained motionless for a moment, her little mouth still open. She huffed, obviously struggling to wake up completely.  
  
"Did you sleep well?” Eliott smiled as he ran his hand through her thin hair, wet with warmth.  
"Papa.” Said Éléonore in a shrill voice.  
Eliott quickly put a finger to his own lips. "Shhh! Papa's sleeping, don't wake him up.” He said to her with big round eyes.  
Amused from her father's face, the little girl laughed out loud, revealing her baby teeth. Without wasting any more time and now a little more awake, Éléonore took support on her legs and rested her little fists on Lucas' belly.  
  
"No, no, Nour!” Eliott whispered, shaking his head and straightening up on his lap.  
Nour was the the little girl's nickname used by Lucas and him. One day, Sofiane told them that this nickname, which was also an arabic name, meant "light". Finding this meaning perfectly appropriate to their love story and their new family, the two men had definitely adopted it, rarely using her real name.  
  
The little girl, determined to reach Eliott's arms by the shortest way, threw herself on all fours on Lucas' stomach, snatching from the latter a plaintive grunt. If she didn't weigh very heavy, her 7 kg were enough to pull her father from sleep.  
  
Opening his arms, Eliott welcomed Éléonore against his chest, buried his nose against her skin and breathed her sweet baby smell.  
"Little devil..." He chuckled.

Lucas, meanwhile, stretched and blew. Opening an eye, he closed it immediately, disturbed by the sunny afternoon's light. He rubbed his eyes and groaned again. Eliott smiled. Éléonore and he made the exact same funny faces when they struggled to wake up.  
"What are you doing here?” Lucas stammered hoarsely.  
  
Eliott didn't have time to answer that Lucas, suddenly, rose in a sitting position, visibly panicked.  
"Shit! You're already home?! We slept that much?!” He exclaimed.  
Eliott chuckled and kissed Eleanor's head, still snuggled against him before putting a reassuring hand on Lucas's forearm.  
"No, no, it's barely 3pm. Sorry, I think I interrupted your nap..."  
  
Lucas sighed and dropped heavily on the old mattress.  
"For the trouble taken, you'll be the one who'll get up tonight and tomorrow night..."  
Eliott giggled again.  
"Ok, that's a deal."  
Lucas closed his eyes and stretched while letting go of a deep yawn.  
"You're not supposed to be at work?  
\- I dropped by very quickly to take my med, I had forgotten this morning."  
  
The little girl was now playing with the leather and silver necklace Elliot was wearing around his neck, a gift from Lucas for his last birthday.  
  
"" _Dropped by very quickly"_...” Lucas emphasised. “And so? You're not supposed to go back?” He asked, his eyes still closed, comfortably lying on his back, enjoying the cool air produced by the discreet fans.  
Eliott sighed.  
"They don't need me that much... Understand me! You were so beautiful both asleep...  
-Right... So you thought, "Hey, I'll wake them up!” Lucas smirked.  
  
Eliott laughed softly, leaned over and put a small kiss on the moist temple of his man.  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Feeling sleepy and deeply eager to enjoy the laziness of this summer afternoon, Eliott lay down alongside Lucas, sitting Éléonore on his own belly.  
"Nap time baby girl..." Eliott whispered, hoping that their daughter would fall back asleep.  
  
Unfortunately, Éléonore, now fully awake and ready to live a thousand adventures, had other ideas in mind. Gripping and pulling Eliott's tee-shirt, she put the fabric into her mouth.  
"Please, Nour... I know you're tired, come sleep a little longer..." Lamented Eliott.

The little girl began to hop and bounce on her father's belly. Finding it amusing, she moved and threw herself on Lucas' belly, hitting his pelvis' bone.  
"Auch... Nour, it hurts..." Lucas growled, turning himself to lie on his stomach.  
Way too happy and cheerful, Éléonore sat on the back of the latter and stirred her little buttocks, hitting his skin with her fists.  
" _Hue_... _Hue_!*” She exclaimed, asking to play at her favourite game which was walking around the house on her dads' backs.  
  
Lucas huffed.  
"For fuck sake... This girl is never tired..." Mused Lucas towards Eliott.  
The latter smiled, straightened up, took the little girl in his arms and put her between the two of them.  
"Come on, stop. Now, you sleep."  
Feeling no desire to sleep and frustrated at not being able to act as she wanted, Éléonore winced and began to whine.  
In order to stop her tears, Eliott put a small kiss on her cheek and Lucas kissed her on the head. These mere gestures had the expected effect, the little girl calmed down. But right after the two men laid down on the mattress, she started to cry again. Then, Eliott and Lucas kissed her on each side of her pretty face. This small game continued for long minutes. They kissed her, she laughed loudly, they went away, she groaned again.  
  
Then, after a few minutes, tired of this new game, Éléonore sat up, climbed on Eliott's body and walked on all fours towards the inside of the house.  
  
"Nour... come back..." Lucas called her, his voice still clouded with sleep.  
"Let her go..." Suggested Eliott.  
"Yeah, good idea... A 11 months old baby all alone in a house full of sharp angles and dangerous objects, I don't see where's the problem!” Lucas complained, yet not moving.  
Eliott giggled, getting up. "Yeah, you're right... Anyway, I have to go back to work... I bring her back to you then I leave.” He said, walking towards the patio door.  
  
Lucas, his head still resting on the mattress, opened an eye and watched his man vanishing in the inside of the house. Two minutes later, he reappeared in the small courtyard, Éléonore in his arms. The little girl held in her hand a little picture book offered by Lucas' mother during her last visit.  
Eliott put her down next to Lucas and crouched down.  
"I must leave now..."

Lucas got up with difficulty and sat cross-legged, ready to welcome Éléonore between his legs to read the book with her.

"Nour, come here..." He turned to Eliott. "Are you coming home late tonight?

-No, I'll try to hurry... Why? Do you have anything in mind?

-No, no, nothing special but... I'll may be a little more awake...“  
Eliott raised amused eyebrows.  
"Hm... I must admit that I love this idea..." He purred, leaning close to Lucas's face. "You're very very very very very beautiful... Have you already been told?  
"Two or three times, yeah..." Grinned Lucas, tilting his head before staring at his man's lips with dark eyes.  
Eliott put his lips on his. The kiss was soft and tender like the the small courtyard's athmosphere. Then, as seconds went by, the two men deepened the kiss, playing with their tongues and their hot breath on their swollen lips. But after a while, Eliott and Lucas felt two small hands touching their cheeks.  
  
"Papa!” Shouted Éléonore, craving for some attention from her two dads.  
Lucas huffed, broke their kiss and turned to their daughter.  
"Ok, ok, come on, let's read that book..."  
Eliott chuckled and kissed the little girl's forehead.  
"Have fun baby Nour.” He kissed Lucas again. "See you tonight... _Daddy_.” He whispered sarcastically, emphasising the last word.  
"Oh fuck, you know I hate that! Get the hell out of here!” Lucas cried, unable to stop himself from laughing.  
  
Laughing out loud, Eliott rushed to the exit. Before crossing the patio door, he threw a last tender look at his man and his daughter, enjoying the sweet thought to have this two amazing people in his life...

* French kids say that (« _Hue ! Hue !_ ») when they play horse on people's back... Don't know if it's very understandable for foreign people but I felt like put it in this fic...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, it’s totally fictionnal… Nobody owns a house like this one in Paris, except if you’re a Saudi princess…   
> I had a lot of fun writing this !  
> I hope there are no many mistakes, as you can guess, english isn't my native language !  
> As usual, kudos and reviews (sweet loved reviews !) are loved. Really, they mean a lot to me.
> 
> You can talk to me on Tumblr (@Tangyyyy) (I wanted to link it but I don't know how to do it sooo... Too bad !)


End file.
